Vida de Adolescente
by Mayi Ven
Summary: PERDONEN LA TARDANZA..PERO NO TENIA MAQ..Oo..QUIEN ESTA EN EL CARRO?...NO..NO ES HAO ¬ ¬ !...DEJEN REVIEWS PLIZ!
1. Default Chapter

Mayi: jejejeje..que extraña aparición, no es asi???  
  
Yoh: Este si sera con mi Anna verdad??  
  
Mayi: Como que CON TU ANNA??...ya lo aceptaste..verdad Yoh??  
  
Yoh: ¬ ¬...sin comentarios  
  
Mayi. Dejémoslo asi, y aquí..una nueva historia..tonta..pero, subire los caps de vez en cuando..si les gusta..claro..  
  
***  
  
Vida de adolescentes  
  
Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de..TRANQUILA??..de cuando aca se puede estar tranquila en este maldito mundo..que siempre apesta a mier.., ahhh...es el solo hecho de pensar que soy una idiota..y cada vez que lo veo (a un chico, ya diré su nombre)..se me suben los humos..y no porque lo quiera...que va..eso no va conmigo..mas bien lo odio..tonto sonriente..siempre es lo mismo..sonriendo, tratando de simular que este cochino mundo es lo mejor que existe, aparte de ti..maldito hipócrita..  
  
Ese dia me levante temprano..creo que mas temprando de lo normal, verdad??...una chica de 14 años suele hacerlo a las 1 o 2 de la tarde, bueno..o eso acostumbro yo..la cuestion es que.., eran las 8 de la mañana..y como les digo.., eso no era muy comun en mi.., ..al ver el reloj, me tumbe de nuevo en la cama..pero..que va!!..mis ojos, luego de abrirse, no se cierran tan rapidos..no es normal en los vagos de mi tipo..pero asi soy yo!!..  
  
Me pare rapidamente, fui al baño..e hize todo.. (acaso tengo que contarlo de cabo a rabo??)..luego me puse unos jeans..y una linda camiseta camuflageada, ya saben...al estilo militar..demasiado linda para mi..  
  
Baje a desayunar..solo dejenme decirles que hasta mi madre se sorprendio de verme despierta...porque lo primero que dijo fue.  
  
Anna??...que acaso tuviste una pesadilla?? - Dijo muy desconcertada...lo primero que se me ocurrió fue decirle ' no idiota, solo que no tenia sueño'..pero supuse que eso implicaría una larga persecución por la casa, hasta que una de las dos estuviera agotada..  
  
No madre, solo que..hoy cambiaron las normas para mi - Trate de no emplear el torno irónico..pero creo que ella lo noto..es frágil..y saben??..se da cuenta de todo fácilmente  
  
Toma - Me dijo, dejando un horrible plato de huevos revuelto con pan..''siempre lo mismo'' pense poniendo mala cara y haciendo una espantosa mueca..  
  
Anna, reza por la comida..que muchos no tienen con que...- preferi no seguir escuchándola..siempre son las mismas palabras..''muchos no tienen que comer''..estupideces a mi parecer..  
  
Luego de terminar de comer, deje el plato en el fregadero..pensando en que la del servicio lo lavaría.. ¿¿les dije que NO tengo mujer de servicio??..creo que ya saben lo loca que estoy..no es asi??  
  
Agarre las llaves del llavero, donde las suelo dejar..seria extraño que no estuviesen alli, al menos que mi gato..tuerto (el nombre porque le falta un ojo, no se burlen) las hubiera agarrado de un salto. Llevo mis llaves por miedo a que mi madre se quede encerrada en la casa..a pesar de que tiene sus propias llaves..  
  
Ahora, mi vida..en mi casa...solo vivimos cuatro personas..la primera es mi madre (era de suponerse)...la segunda yo..(no es el burro ultimo??)..la tercera es tuerto ( acaso los gatos son personas??..contémoslo como de la familia)..y por ultimo..la invisible señora del servicio!!!...por eso la casa es un desastre..siempre creemos (mi madre y yo)..que tenemos alguien quien nos limpie a casa...ah..y mi padre..ese es un maldito que me abandono junto con mi madre..no hablemos de el.., el ya no existe para mi..  
  
Bueno, luego de agarrar las llaves, baje del apartamento..si, vivimos en apartamento, aunque suelo llamarlo '' pequeña casa''..la cuestion e que Pilika y Tamao, mis dos mejores amigas, me pidieron que me encontrara con ella a las 2 de la tarde (se dan cuenta de que hasta ellas saben que me despierto tarde??)...ahora...que haría???...no sabia..  
  
Hey Kyoyama!!..HEY AQUI!!! - Me hize la que no escucha, pero le tonto se acerco hasta mi..  
  
Hola Manta!! - salude mirando hacia abajo, tratando de parecer amable..  
  
Les he contado lo terriblemente chiquita que puede ser una persona??..pues, aquí hay un ejemplo, este niño debe medir como unos...90 cm de altura y tiene la misma edad que yo!!...sin mentirles!!.., bueno, esa es su medida según mi parecer..alla el.., pero..como todos los demonios..si..demonios..el es el fastidio en persona..  
  
Yoh me dijo que estas enojada con el - Bueno..ahí esta..la segunda mencion del idiota del año..saben porque segunda??..pues el idiota del que les hable anteriormente??..el mismo es..  
  
Si..algun problema??- Dije con mi típica frialdad, ellos ya estan acostumbrados..al igual que yo..  
  
Ay..Anna.., no te enojaras solo por la peleita de ayer ??- Dijo Manta con una sonrisa...  
  
No estoy enojada por eso.. - Dije sarcásticamente, pero aun asi..que demonios le importaba si me enojaba o no por semejante tontería??..acaso era un niño entrometido??..lo siguiente respondio mi pregunta  
  
Entonces porque??...  
  
Que porque??...quien querría andar con un idiota que se la pasa riendo..quien querría estar con un niño que comete estupideces??..quien querría estar con ese chico tan inmaduro??..pues..yo no..  
  
Fue el que te envió..verdad??..donde esta el cobarde - Supuse que Asakura (es su apellido) habia mandado a Manta, se notaba claramente..  
  
N-no,..el esta con Ryu!!..  
  
Que mal mientes, enano - Le dije mirando por encima de el..no vi a nadie..luego grité - ENDEMONIADO...IDIOTA..YOH!!!..SAL YA, COBARDE...  
  
De pronto un chico, de mi misma estatura.., bueno..un poco mas alto..de cabello y ojos castaños, salio de uno de los edificios, con esa maldita sonrisa..  
  
Hola Annita..  
  
Sabes que odio que me llames de esa forma.. - Dije malhumorada- Ademas, yo no se quien eres tu para llamarme por mi diminutivo..  
  
Tu amigo ^ ^ U  
  
Ex..  
  
Ex que??..ex no..??- perro antes de que pudiera terminar, la di un solo golpe en la cabeza, donde le salio una montañita..creo que me sobrepase..pero no importa..  
  
Mira..payasito..sera mejor que te apartes de mi camino, antes de que recibas otro golpe - Dije, mientras el se paraba.. y se hacia a un lado, pero antes de marcharme..dije algo que sabia muy bien..que lo hacia enojar - Has visto a tu hermano..??...el me invito a salir..  
  
A..a Hao?? - Dijo con cierto sentimiento de odio y celos mezclado..  
  
Acaso tienes otro hermano?- El nego con la cabeza.., frunciendo el entrecejo..- bueno..cuando lo veas, le dices que lo espero en donde acordamos..  
  
Y me marche..si..me fui..asi de simple..pero con una sonrisa que..ni Manta ni Yoh vieron...esa sonrisa diabólica que se destaca en mi..por fin!!..habia hecho que Yoh se enojara..aunque sea un poquito..y me gusta que lo haga..porque siempre cree que nunca se enfadará..ahora había un problema con cierta mentirita..un pequeño problemita..este era: ¿Cómo demonios haria para que la cita con Hao se hiciera realidad??, cambio su idea acerca de que fuera un 'pequeño' problema  
  
****  
  
Yoh: .___., que loko  
  
Mayi: Lo hize...por aburrimiento  
  
Yoh: se ve a leguas..  
  
Mayi: ¬ ¬..ya se que cuando se trata de recibir apoyo, no podre obtener el tuyo..  
  
Yoh: ^ ^U  
  
Mayi: Bueno..que tal les parecio??..este es solo un mata aburrimiento...asi lo llamo, es que mientras escribia el otro, se me ocurrio esta locura..pero es cortico..y full romance.. para los amantes de YohxAnna..bueno..dejen reviews y me dicen que tal les pareció si??  
  
Yoh: Terriblen  
  
Mayi: Ya ven lo que digo??...bueno..nos vemos la prox...byebyep..KisS 


	2. A que lugar me llevas?

Mayi: HOOLA!!  
  
Yoh: jejeje...y se podria saber porque estas tan feliz ^ ^  
  
Mayi: Porque Hao viene mañana !! n_n  
  
Yoh: Pense que era por algo mas divertido ¬ ¬  
  
Mayi: jejeje..bueno, este fick..se deberia llamar idioteces, verdad??  
  
Yoh: Si, podria ser...:  
  
Mayi: este ya me esta dando la lata ¬-¬antes de continuar., les recomiendo el fick de mi amiga..chocolana..se llama secretos..es muy gracioso..léanlo..se los recomiendo!!...bueno..aquí esta la continuación!!..disfrútenla!! **** Vida de Adolescente  
  
¿Cómo demonios haria para que la cita con Hao se hiciera realidad??, cambio su idea acerca de que fuera un 'pequeño' problema  
  
Cambie de dirección mientras caminaba, ahora me dirigía a la casa de los Asakura, lamentablemente..mucho mas bonita que la mia.., y porqueria a mi pensar.. aunque si fuéramos mas ordenadas...bueno, no importa, ahora..Hao era muy facil de dirigir, ya que creo que el chico tambien me quiere...pero el tambien tiene su maldita sonrisa...  
  
Les conté que el idiota y Hao son gemelos?..si, de esos que nacen el mismo dia y en el mismo vientre...pero yo considero que Hao es mucho mas bonito, y atractivo y maduro...no me importa lo que piense mi mente ni mi corazón, yo no me guío por esas estupideces.., es decir..no soy de esas mujeres que rompen a llorar cuando ''sus chicos'' las dejan..diciendo como lokas :''no me quiere..me engaño''...parecen debiles..y saben??..odio demostrar debilidad...  
  
Bueno, yo les describí a Yoh como un chico de ojos y cabello castaño, un poco mas alto que yo...bueno, Hao es igualito a el..ahora..como distinguirlos??..una facil tarea para mi (y para todos).. Yoh se la pasa con unos audifinos, todo el tiempo...puede que no este escuchando música...pero aun asi, esta con ellos, eso hace denotar lo estupido que es..y Hao..Hao tiene el cabello largo..LARGO....no, no es ninguna mariquita ni nada por el estilo..mas bien ese pelo lo hace ver mas sexy y maduro..algo que Yoh nunca podra alcanzar..la madurez..  
  
Mientras caminaba choque con miles de personas.., todas nacidas en esta porqueria de mundo..aunque muchas de ellas no lo noten..(muchas es muy poco), pero lo que mas me impresiono, fue un sonido de zapatos que nunca me abandono durante toda mi trayectoria, saben a lo que me refiero?? Si, me seguían...y yo sabia quien era, asi que me detuve y me voltee..  
  
Yoh..porque me sigues?? - Le pregunte, al mismo tiempo que el se detenia con la misma sonrisa de siempre..  
  
Mi casa esta en esa dirección- ''buena excusa'', dije para mis adentros..- Asi que..tienes una cita con mi hermano - Note el tono envidisoso en su voz..sonrei..  
  
Si..me gusta salir con chicos realmente maduros..- Dije mientras reiniciaba mi marcha, Yoh escuchaba con mucha atención - Pero no me gustan los inmaduros, asi como tu??..yo odio los que aun son niños..  
  
Y mientras seguí caminando, el se paro en seco, y frió..les juro que podía sentir el viento frió cerca de mi..les repito..no miento!!..  
  
Y..a que hora es esa cita??- ''maldito Asakura, ahora si que me había fregado'', comencé a pensar..  
  
Me dijo que podía ser en cualquier momento de la tarde U_U - Grave error..  
  
Entonces...te vienes conmigo - Dijo tomándome de la mano...yo me sonroje..no les diré la razón..  
  
Suéltame Yoh - le exigí manteniendo mi posición, el me apretó aun mas la mano y agarro mi codo..y luego me atrajo hacia el..- Yoh..-murmure mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sentía su musculoso torso pegado a mi cuerpo, el sonrió..  
  
Si en la tarde tienes cita con mi hermano - Dijo tranquilamente - Entonces en la mañana es conmigo..  
  
Y...saben que hizo??...me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo..//_//, y saben que hice yo?? Si yo, la cretina de Anna??..me quede tranquila.., no podia reaccionar, solo lo miraba a sus ojos, mientras el me llevaba..quien sabe a donde..  
  
Bueno, la cuestión..es que el idiota me metió un taxi, y le dio una dirección al taxista..en un susurro, para que yo no escuchara..la verdad..ese acto me molesto bastante..ya que me hacia ver como un simple juguetito..  
  
Estuvimos en esa chatarrrraaa durante media hora..pero..me moría del calor...el maldito carro no traia aire acondicionado, y mientras andaba, se escuchaba un extraño ruidito..como si todas las partecitas del carro se estuvieran cayendo...maldije al taxi por ser una mier..(no voy a decir la palabra) mas de este mundo..e hize lo mismo con Yoh, por haberme metido en tan bonito auto..  
  
Bueno, cuando transcurrió la interminable e insoportable media hora, el taxista se detuvo (les mencione que tenia cara de drogado??), justo en medio de la nada..bueno, nada para mi..de seguro para el idiota era el ''perfecto lugar''...'quiere violarme', dije para mis adentros ' ese cinico pretende violarme en medio de la nada'..quizas de risa.., pero si ustedes estuvieran en la misma situación..les juro que no era nada bonito..  
  
Cuando baje..lo primero que vi fue un congorochito ( de esos insectos, de puntitos negros en sus alas rojas, saben??)..odio los insectos.., los odio como a ninguna cosa..(bueno, no mas que a este mundo) pero esa vez..era diferente, fue divertido verlo..saben??..imagine que la cara del insecto era Yoh..si..el idiota que ahora le estaba pagando al taxista..luego..(en mi imaginación)...aparece una Anna gigante..es decir..yo en escena..y comienzo a perseguir al congorochito..que trata de huir de mi volando..pero yo lo atrapo en mis manos..y su cabeza me dice ' no Annita..por favor..no lo hagas''...yo solo lo miro y me rio diabólicamente.., no parezco yo..verdad??..pero a mi me parece una bonita imagen..  
  
Iba a comenzar a caminar en dirección a una montañita llena de flores, pero antes de seguir..mis pies se alzaron del suelo..Yoh me volvio a cargar..ya me las cobraria, quizas alguna vez se convierta en un insecto..y yo pueda cumplir mi sueños...mas bien ambición.., si..tener a Yoh en mis manos..suplicándome...  
  
Que te parece?? - Dijo felizmente mirando el lugar, sinceramente..era un paraíso en este infierno..era hermoso, sin embargo...ese estúpido interrumpió mi linda imaginación..'venganza'.. pense..  
  
Es terrible..Hao me hub..-Iba a continuar..pero el me puso un dedo en mi boca..parecia un poco enojado..pero no importa..la cuestion es que me sonroje..  
  
Te ves linda..asi, rojita en las mejillas - sonrio...en ese momento me provocaba darle una patada y enviarlo a otra galaxia..pero solo me voltee enojada  
  
Me sonroje porque..el sol me pego en la cara - Me excuse..auque les digo..es la excusa mas tonta que he puesto en toda mi vida, además de las que le digo a mi madre..., creo que Yoh les dira el porque  
  
Uyyy, Que extraño..el cielo esta nublado, jijiji -Ven lo que les dijo..el cielo nublado..y yo hablando de que el sol me habia pegado en la cara ¬ ¬  
  
No me importa - Le saque, cambiando de tema..no dejaría que se burlara de mi..- Ahora..para que me trajiste aquí..  
  
No te parece un buen lugar par mi primer beso - Dijo acercándose a mi..- Y el mio también- Me quede full roja..no se que me pasa..NO ME GUSTA..no..eso no..se los juro..o eso creo..  
  
Mientras extraños pensamientos venian a mi endemoniada cabeza (como el de rezar para que un avión se estrellara cerca, y no pudieramos hacer nada) el se acercaba cada vez..mas y mas..ya sentia su nariz muy cerca de la mia..y lo peor era..que..NO QUERIA moverme...  
  
*** Mayi: jejeje, hasta aquí..llega...  
  
Yoh: Eso..esta mas lindo..  
  
Mayi: Claro, lo dices porque te puse que te darias tu primer beso con Anna  
  
Yoh: ^ ^...no creo que sea por eso..  
  
Mayi: Ayy.. (suspirando)...bueno, y aquí están los reviews para aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios de este alokado fick..  
  
Dita: En serio piensas que esta bien??...gracias..es la locura..la locura full, pero tienes razón.., es mas..este fick..lo hice muy a los pensamientos de los jóvenes (es facil porque soy una, no??) jejeje..te da cólera los que sonríen??..yo los amo..por eso quiero a Yoh..., es tan lindo..aunque muy apacible..es es lo que no me gusta, bueno..gracias por tu review..bybyep..KiSs  
  
Yoh: ¬ ¬  
  
Niki: Jejeje, a todos se le parece a su vida..es cierto..el mundo apesta..en todos los aspectos..!!, y creo que eso es lo que nos caracteriza a los adolescentes..que pensamos en todo lo malo, y nunca vemos lo bueno..jejeje, si..es cortita..pero, vale la pena..deja enseñanzas..(de que debes seguir pensando que lo que gira a tu alrededor es pura mier..jijijiji ^ ^  
  
Sweet G: Jejeje...a ver, acaso todos piensa que el mundo es el cu** de una persona lleno de pura mier**?'?..creo que me sobrepase..jiji, si!!..yo también soy adicta a esa pareja, aunque ahorita estoy haciendo un fick que no se sabe si es HaoxAnna o YohxAnna..es una fuerte decisión n_n  
  
Chocolana: HOOOLA LOKA...!!!, jejeje...que lindo el mensaje en frances..como te dije por msn..debe ser chévere hablarlo, aunque me dijiste que era difícil..tranquila!!..que no me olvidare de ti en el cap 8 del otro fick..ya tengo tu papel listo, ademas..sabes que te lo insinué..WUAJAJAJA..creo que no te gusto mucho la parte que te dije..pero pronto veras que..chévere se vera..bueno..nos vemos..P.D: jijiji...ya se que estas lok..al igual que yo ^^ 


	3. Y el Taxi?

Mayi: Hoola!!...como estan??....  
  
Yoh: BIEN!!!!...^ ^U  
  
Mayi: No es contigo ¬ ¬  
  
Yoh: Ah bueno, no importa...si preguntan...al menos ya saben como estoy n_n  
  
Mayi: Y...!!!  
  
Yoh: Que pasa??  
  
Mayi: recuerdas lo que te dije anteriormente??  
  
Yoh: Nop n-n  
  
Mayi: ' ^ ^..Disculpenlo por ser tan idiota.pero de todas maneras.dije que venia.y aqui esta...Haoito!!!....  
  
**Hao entrando por la puerta, y May aplaudiendo como lok**  
  
Hao: No te ordene ponerme un diminutivo...  
  
Mayi: jeje, ya Hao estuvo de visitantes, pero surgio cierto contratiempo entre el e Yoh...**para kienes leen alguien a mi lado ¬ ¬**  
  
**Hao e Yoh se miran tirandose rayitos**  
  
Mayi: jejeje, creo que hay mucha tensión....bueno, pero para romperla...aquí esta el nextcap..!!...espero que les guste...**Un Fick loco, escrito por una loka!! ¬ ¬**  
  
******** Vida de adolescente..  
  
Mientras extraños pensamientos venian a mi endemoniada cabeza (como el de rezar para que un avión se estrellara cerca, y no pudieramos hacer nada) el se acercaba cada vez..mas y mas..ya sentia su nariz muy cerca de la mia..y lo peor era..que..NO QUERIA moverme...  
  
Ya su respiración llegaba ha hacer cosquillas a mi naricita...muchas cosquillas.., no se porque, pero resé para que ninguna cosa verde y pegajosa se asomara en esos momentos por mis fosas nasales..pero...AY..QUE DIGO???...no me importaba eso, ademas...yo no queria besar a Yoh...NO QUERIA TENER MI PRIMER BESO CON ESTE IMBECIL...  
  
Su mano tomo mi barbilla, yo ya me suponía que el me había aislado de ese mundo solo para cumplir su deseo..pero NO...yo lo odio demasiado...y no permitiría que me besara...y menos si eso implicaría el cumplimiento de uno de sus deseos y un poco de felicidad, porque yo aborrezco ver a ese idiota sonriendo felizmente, y menos si yo soy una de las personas mas infeliz de este mundo, o eso creo.  
  
Durante el instante en que su sucia boca se acercaba a la mia, decidí actuar...y creo que lo hize bien...ya tenia planeado este movimiento para algunos de los estupidos momentos de mi vida, y me alegro de haberlo utilizado con este cretino..  
  
PAAAFFF  
  
Les juro que no me pase...pero siempre he deseado cachetear a alguien de esta manera..y he de decir que esta es mi primera vez en hacerlo seriamente..porque normalmente lo hago como si fuera un jueguito..y yo ya no estoy para juegos..  
  
Si lo hubiesen visto...estuvieran muertos de la risa, yo me contrrole..claro.., porque seria una mala jugada de mi parte si el me viera riendo..pero no lo hize..aunque era muy gracioso ver su blanca cara con una marca de una mano plantada sobre una de sus mejillas..  
  
Pero lo que hizo enseguida produjo que mi indignación subiera al 101%, Tomo su mano y se toco en la parte en que yo le habia pegado y luego,...sonrio...SI..luego de que yo Anna Kyoyama le hubiera dado su merecido...el solo se limito a sonreir..como si hubiese sido una broma...y yo el payaso..que por cierto..odio los payasos..pero no hablare de eso ahora...no..si el reaccionaba asi...yo reaccionaria..como el no lo hizo..  
  
QUE TE HAS CREIDO, AH?? - Le grite, agitando mi mano alteradamente..  
  
Pense que te gustaría n_n  
  
GUSTARME??...ACASO ALGUNA VEZ HAS VISTO A UNA PERSONA BESARSE CON UN ANIMAL??  
  
Si..en ese canal De la T.V..- dijo comenzando a pensar...mi venita se estaba inflando..- Ahh si!!!...Animal Planet ^ ^ (Mayi: Odio ese canal )  
  
PUES YO NO BESO ANIMALES...  
  
Y yo no te pedi que besaras a uno - Inquirio tranquilamente, lo que hizo que mis ojos salieran de sus orbitas...estaba demasiado furiosa...no me podia controlar..en serio!!...pero tenia que hacerlo..  
  
Cerré mis ojos y comencé a respirar profundamente para relajarme...no se como demonios este imbecil hace que me enoje tan fácilmente...de verdad que no lo se, pero mientras me mantuve en esta posición sentí que todo mi cuerpo se desinflaba..OJO...no estoy gorda.., y no pretendo estarlo nunca...aunque no seria mala idea si con eso lograra que Yoh se apartara de mi..ademas, las gordas no son tan feas...conozco chicos que me han dejado por gorditas..porque son mas simpáticas...bueno..me estoy desviando demasiado, no??  
  
Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos vi a Yoh acostado en el pasto, con sus párpados cerrados y una burbujita en la nariz...unos cachitos se asomaron por mi cabecita..jejeje, Anna la Diabla había despertado, y no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad...que conste que no soy asi todo el tiempo!!...solo cuando hay idiotas presentes...  
  
Comenze a mirar alrededor mio,y note una piedrita...bueno..ni tan piedrita, del tamaño de mi mano..jeje, ni tan grande ¬ ¬...camine con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible...y tome la "pequeña" piedra entre mis manos...es pequeña, piensen eso...porque si piensan que es grande, si les va a dar lastima...háganme caso..es cosa del cerebro y la conciencia.., tranquilos..yo me entiendo..  
  
Comenze a lanzar la piedra de arriba abajo, y cayendo en mis manos, como si estuviera practicando, luego entrecerre mis ojos, como notando en donde caeria la piedra y ZAAS...la lanze..  
  
Creo que esta escena me dolio tanto a mi, como a Yoh...a mi..por haber actuado de esa forma tan vengativa...y a Yoh..bueno, es simple..porque le dolio..  
  
Anna @_@....- Dijo pasándose la mano por una montañita rojita, que sobresalia de su cabeza Luego de haberse despertado - Annita TTTTT_____TTTTT  
  
Que sucede??- Le pregunte friamente...  
  
Porque me tiraste esa piedrota...TT.TT  
  
Porque me tienes que llevar a mi cita con tu hermano - Me excuse - Ademas, no era tan grande...  
  
P-Pero Anna - Dijo con cascaditas en sus ojos, quize que no viera mis cachitos..- M-Mi hermano...esta de viaje....  
  
E-Eh?? ////__////- Quieren que les diga algo??..este es el oso mas grande de mi vida..la mayor pena que he pasado.., bueno, ni tanto como esa vez que sangre en el pupitere (ya saben a lo q me refiero ¬ ¬), pero aun asi...fue feo..  
  
Jijijiji..perdon por haberte engañado -Dijo con esa sonrisa.. de pronto - Y supongo que tu tambien me debes una disculpa...  
  
N-No!!...no me disculpare contigo...!! //_//- No suelo ser tan ^ ^ mala, esta es una excepción..- Ademas, tengo que salir con mis amigas... Con Pili y Tam?? - Asentí con mi cabeza- Ah...ellas pensaron...cierta...cosita..y salieron con Manta...  
  
Lo primero que pense fue...porque Pilika y Tamao me hicieron esto...pero luego razone..Claro!!...estaba Oyamada....pero ya me las pagaría...hace tiempo que no comía una buena cena...y supongo que "cabeza a la francesa" no estaria mal..  
  
Bueno...quiero que me lleves a mi casa U_U - Le ordene seriamente...  
  
Jijiji ^ ^'  
  
Yoh...que sucede?? - Le pregunte desconcertada - Tengo cara de payaso.??  
  
Ojala...  
  
YOH!!!!...  
  
Esta bien...je...es que, jeje...como te llevo..?? ^ ^U  
  
QUEEE??  
  
Que como te llevo ^ ^??  
  
EN EL TAXI...EN EL QUE ME TRAJISTE...  
  
Es que...ya se fue n_n  
  
Entienden lo que dijo...se fue...se fue!!...la maldita chatarra se fue..!!!, y me dejó aquí abandonada, con este sádico!!. Un frio viento soplo, moviendo un poco mi camisa camuflajeada...ahora si que estaba atrapada...atrapada con Asakura..mire a mi alrededor..y lo primero que pensé fue en animales..en animales salvajes..quizás esta ves mi camisa serviría de algo, como camuflaje para los animales...Ya se dan cuenta??...con tantos problemas e idioteces..mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar..  
  
******  
  
Mayi: jeje, me pase??  
  
Yoh: si, te pasare en traer a este cinico...  
  
Mayi: Eh??...a ti??..  
  
Hao: Ya ves hermanito??.no soy el unico ue se da cuenta  
  
Yoh:.....MAY TE ODIO!!. Mayi: primera reaccion "celos full" de Yoh asakura...jaja, bueno..aquí estan los reviews...muchas gracias..y sigan dejando pliz TTTT.TTTT  
  
Hiyono: Te encanto el cap 1?...soy lok..no es asi??...por lo menos ya tengo a alguien q lo sabe ( es contigo, chocolana!!)  
  
Annangel: En serio crees que voy a tener muchos reviews TTT__TTT??...espero que seas adivina!!! ^ ^..ah, y lo de que Anna esta bravita con Yoh...se los dire en el cap 4..jejeje XD..si, estoy pensando en que sea un HAOXANNAXYOH...que..por supuesto...terminara en un YOHXANNA  
  
Niki: Vaya!!..aquí una adolescente que razona!! (algo que yo no hago diariamente XD) asi se habla!!...tenemos que convivir con todo y todos quienes habitan en este planeta, aunque eso implica pasar horas estudiando y limpiando la casa (hablo de los castigos de las madres XD)..si, nuestra vida (adolescente)..suele ser muy terrible para nosotros..pero hay que recordar que solo vivimos poco tiempo, y que hay que disfrutarla!! (no parecen palabras mias ¬ ¬)..jeje,te deje en suspenso...creo que aquí corte el suspenso jejejeje...NO LA BESOO...si!! ** Mayi tambien tiene su parte maligna.. n_n**  
  
Mafaldyna: Creo que he dejado decepcionados a muchos..eso te incluye a ti..jejeje, NO SE BESARON...es muy pornto TT.TT...soy mala..si!!...malita!! ..yo tmb concuerdo con Anna..jejeje  
  
Hiyono: Jejeje...ya veo que te gusto O_O..pero hay una mala notica..este fick es YOHXANNA...aunque si podria hacer un HAOXANNAXYOH..te parece??  
  
Diana: Ay si?? ////___/////...DE VERDAD ME ESTOY PASANDO CON LAS PALABRAS!!!??...MIL DISCULPAS!!..NO ES MI MANERA DE SER...pero es que el fick es asi..jeje, dee verdad perdona si estoy siendo muy vulgar..muchísimas disculpas!!  
  
Chocolana: Hola lok!!..aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirte que...no hemos podido hablar.!!...jeje, ta...estoy mas loka q nunca sabes??..ayy...deeberas crees que me especializo mas??...deberas deberitas??..XD...**me haces sonrojar ////___//// **Yoh y Hao miran desconcertados a Mayi**...ay..pero no digas eso!!...tu sabes que a mi me encanta tu fick...es muy gracioso!!...igual que tu..sin ofender XD...jajaja...gracias a tu espiritus de igual forma!!...el mio esta n camino..ya veran ^ ^ SII ME ENCANTO EL FRANCES...!!.. ya c que estamos lok...eso es lo que me gusta...SI...TOY LOK **ya ves?? **..bueno..chaito...besos y abrazos!!!  
  
Melody6: Jejeje, este fick es extraño No??..es loko, no??..es pasado no?? Por eso ocurre de todo!!..jejeje, gracias!!...y espero que tmb te guste este cap!!!  
  
Anna16: jajaja...si..yo c que esta chévere (es como padre., pero venezolano)...y si!!..es un YOHXANNA...y claro que lo continuare!!! Izumi. En serio crees que esta quedando bien!!?? GRACIAS!!...jejeje, ya me quieren convertir en un tomate ded lo roja que toy!!..si, ya c que todos piensan que es una mier** O_O...jaja, quien lo diria!!...y con lo de las cucarachas...YO TMB LAS ODIO...SOLO CON VER LAS ANTENITAS MOVIÉNDOSE ME DAN ASCO..TELO JURO!!...jajaja...las odio..en verdad..las odio mucho TT.TT  
  
Mayi: jejee, bueno es fue todo..  
  
Yoh: No me digas que se queda durmiendo? **señalando a su hermano**  
  
Mayi: SI!!! ^ ^U  
  
Yoh: No le dare mi cama **cruzado de brazos**  
  
Mayi: No..dormira conmigo...^ ^  
  
Yoh: O__________O  
  
Hao: O__________O  
  
Mayi: Son igualitos, no??...jeje, nos vemos en el next cap...byebyep!!!...KiSs!! 


	4. Mientras me acuesto en tu espalda

Mayi: Hoola!! De nuevo!!!!!  
  
Yoh: Mi Cuello TTT_____TTT  
  
Hao: @@@______________@@@  
  
Mayi: Hoy es un lindo dia soleado!!...podremos ir a la playa!!..  
  
Yoh: Yo quiero dormir T_T  
  
Hao: Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo contigo n_n  
  
Mayi: Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente cap **sin prestarle atención alas quejas de los dos gemelitos ^ ^**  
  
Yoh: Mas nunca dormire con uds. Dos.. NUNCA!!!  
  
Hao: jejejeje n_n..., yo casi ni me muevo ^ ^  
  
Yoh: MAY.!!...porque no te quedas tranquila en la cama TT__TT  
  
Mayi: Yo no controlo mis sueños ^ ^...  
  
Yoh: Eh??...que sueñas???  
  
Mayi: No te lo diré ^ ^....bueno....MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS....DE SE LOS AGRADEZCO!!, y aquí esta la continuación...espero que les guste!!..  
  
***  
  
Vida de Adolescente  
  
Mientras me acuesto en tu espalda  
  
Ya se dan cuenta??...con tantos problemas e idioteces..mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar..  
  
"Una muchacha joven, muy linda..si no fuera por el enmarañado y sucio cabellos, enredado con algunas hojas de los árboles, y con el cuerpo cubierto de trapos completamente sucios al igual que su piel. Y sus dientes totalmente marrones por la falta de limpieza.., y un aliento que podría matar a kilómetros. Un chico de cabellos castaños, cubierto solo con un taparrabo, y caminando a manera de primate, emitiendo sonidos salvajes, con dientes tan afilados como navajas, y con restos de carnes en ellos, y manchados de un poco de sangre, al igual que sus uñas, que hasta ahora habían alcanzado los dos centímetros de longitud."  
  
Se preguntaran que es esto??...pues yo pienso que mi futuro, luego de permanecer varios años en este lugar, por culpa de un imbecil, que dejo que el taxi se marchara, abandonándonos en medio de la nada..  
  
"-Que piensas?? "- Me pregunto, desde una piedra en la que estaba sentado..  
  
"- En como será la mejor forma de matarte "- Le conteste seriamente, el sonrió...  
  
"- Con papas fritas " - Inquirió con ojos de ensueño- " Me encanta las papa fritas"  
  
" - Brócoli" - Invente De pronto, el me miro con cara de ascos.., si me preguntan como salió la conversación de comida...no les daré la respuesta, el comenzó..creo que quiere que lo cocine..  
  
"- Odio el brócoli, elige otra cosa " - ..Si!!... por fin, al menos odia algo...no importa si es comida, al menos lo odia..  
  
"- Me gusta el brócoli" - Mentí rápidamente, con los ojos cerrados..la verdad es que tambien lo odio, y dije esa mentira por dos simples razones..., primero..porque no me gusta tener los mismos gusto que Asakura, y segundo...esto..creo que ya saben la razón, no me gusta darle gustos a el, ademas cerré los ojos porque ellos dicen mentiras, luego les explico a lo que me refiero..  
  
" Esta bien..de acuerdo.., con brócoli...pero que también vengan las papa fritas ^ ^" -Accedió felizmente, se dan cuenta?..creo que el ya aceptó el hecho de vivir conmigo por un año, al igual que yo..., bueno..solo que el sabe que su vida solo durara una semana, que es el tiempo que pasara antes de que valla a mi estomago..  
  
"Yoh, ya..en serio...me quiero ir" - Dije tranquilamente, tratando de desmentirlo..es decir, que aun pensaba que lo del taxi era mentira, aunque muy en lo profundo..algo me decía...que lo que habia dicho Yoh no era falso..  
  
"Móntate en mi espalda" - Quedaron al igual que yo??..si si, sorprendidos...que me montara en su espalda..la ultima vez..arghh...bueno..  
  
"No quiero"  
  
"Vamos Annita - Me animo con su usual sonrisa- "No estarás enojada todavía, verdad"..  
  
" Y que si te dijera que si" - Lo rete astutamente, el sonrió..si..y es que si yo fuera el también sonreiría..estoy bajando mis defensas...lo se, pero es que el hecho de quedarme en medio de la nada a vivir como un animal rodeada de muchos insectos me aterra...prefiero mi vida en mi casa, junto a las cucarachas y ratas..que son mis mejores acompañantes durante las noches solitarias...cuando mi madre sale de fiesta.  
  
" Pues me das una razon mas para pensar...en algo" - Hablo rápidamente, y...por raro que parezca, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado  
  
"Y..y..q-que será ese algo" - Pregunte, tratando de no parecer tan interesada ni tan nerviosa...  
  
" Mejor subete a mi espalda, si??"- Me pidió amablemente, y por primera vez en mi vida..crei ver preocupación y pesadumbre en los ojos de Yoh.., nunca lo habia visto asi..y creo que fue por esa expresión por la cual accedi a su proposición..  
  
" Que te propones??" - Cuestione, mientras el se agachaba, para yo poder montarme sobre el..  
  
"A unas cuantas millas hay una pequeña estación de camiones, quizás ahí consigamos a alguien que nos lleve de vuelta " - Dijo, mientras me montaba y el subia para comenzar a caminar..- "Puedo preguntarte algo"...  
  
"Tal Vez" - Tómenlo como un si, el siempre hace lo mismo...  
  
" Porque te enojaste cuando...cuando paso lo que paso??" - Ahora si, estoy en una situación de aprieto..esa era la tan 'famosa' pregunta que no debió de realizarse, pero no me importo...respondería..espero que el..no le de un significado distinto..  
  
" Porque no me gusto.." - Dije tranquilamente, esta vez mirando directamente al horizonte, donde ya solo se veia una media parte del sol..  
  
Yoh permaneció callado, caminando silenciosamente...aunque solo se  
escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatos. Al parecer estaba conmocionado..y es  
que, de verdad...era de esperarse una reccion asi de su parte..y es que  
no habia razón alguna para que yo me enfadase con el..o si??...bueno, no  
me importa..yo se lo que hay dentro de mi, y de mi corazon..espero..  
  
-"Lo siento" -Dijo de pronto.., Fueron solo dos palabras, dos simples  
palabras....pero mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos aun tratando de  
analizar esa ultima frase...y es que no lo creia..mi mente no lo  
aceptaba y aun asi...lo repitio de nuevo como para asegurarse de que yo  
lo hubiese escuchado -" Siento mucho haber besado...besado a Takanami"-  
Lo repitió..y lo peor..dijo el nombre de la perra. Se preguntaran..como  
yo, Anna...una adolescente de 14 años de edad...puedo odiar a alguien..y  
a la vez.. enfadarme cuando el se besa con otra..??, pues eso tiene una  
respuesta difícil y facil..cuando se es adolescente..no se sabe lo que se  
quiere..y menos lo que se siente...pues asi estoy yo.."vuelta un  
ocho"...como suele decir mi madre cada vez que no puede terminar uno de  
sus informes..Ahora sentía mi corazón palpitar aceleradamente..  
  
" Yoh..." - Murmure débilmente..pero el me esucho muy bien..  
  
" Ya se que no deberías perdonarme n_n" - Dijo tranquilamente -" Pero piénsalo, si??...  
  
Que lo pensara..si, pensar...pues NO...yo no podía pensarlo, y es que..lo que habia dicho hace momentos me habia dejado en un completo Shock, y la verdad...si no lo perdonase, seria porque soy una persona desalmada...sin nada...maligna..bueno, solo un poco..pero no importa. De pronto un silencio se apodero de los dos, un silencio muy incomodo..en donde solo se escuchaba el eco de su caminar  
  
" Te perdono" - Acepté rapidamente, y mi cara enrojeció..Yoh soltó un sonido triunfal...ja!!, no se que se ha creido..tranquilos, después de esta recuperare mi esencia maligna ¬ ¬..solo que ahorita estoy un poco dormida.. - " Pero eso no significa que lo puedes volver a hacer" - advertí con furia..quieren saber algo??, yo parezco un alien..o algo por el estilo...porque lo odio...y le prohíbo estar con otra chica como si..ustedes me entienden.,..creo que le preguntare a mi madre, para asegurarme de que naci en este planeta..  
  
"Bien!!...estamos a par ^ ^" - Soltó felizmente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos..., y...aunque parezca ciertamente extraño...yo sonrei..e, impulsada por un extraña fuerza...bueno, una extraña fuerza no..pero no quiero decir que fue por voluntad mia, asi que como dije antes...impulsada por una extraña fuerza...mi cabeza cayó sobre su tibia espalda..Yoh sonrio tiernamente - "Anna??...nunca te han dicho cuanto te quieren..??" - Su pregunta no me extraño mucho, mas bien me gustó..  
  
" No..no directamente" - Le asegure tranquilamente..  
  
"Bien, me gustaría ser el primero...n_n" - No se yo el significado de sus palabras, ni bien..quiero descifrarlas..solo queria que permaneciéramos asi, en completa paz, como nunca antes habiamos estado, solo el y yo...durante ese tierno instante..  
  
*****  
  
Creo que me quede dormida saben??, y espero no haber hecho varias idioteces durante mi periodo de entrando-sueño...como lo suelo llamar...porque es que cada vez que me encuentro en este momento, suelo actuar como otra persona, es decir.. soy yo..y me revelo aun mas...y eso es lo que me aterra...que tanto me revelo..  
  
Bueno, les dije que me quede dormida...por que??...porque estoy acostada en el asiento de una cafeteria, con una chaqueta cubriendo mi cuerpo. La primera cosa que se me vino a la cabeza cuando me desperté, fue rezar...para que??...porque juraba que ya habia sido secuestrada...esta bien..la gente suele levantarse asi, como que en otro mundo..o malhumorada...bueno, o al menos eso es lo que me pasa a mi.  
  
Mire a mi alrededor, trantando de buscar a alguien con quien pudiera dialogar , pero en pocas palabras...no habia moros en la costa...y eso me asusto y molesto bastante...ya que nadie me podria decir que demonios hacia yo en una cafeteria totalmente abandonada, y solo con una chaqueta la cual utilicé de cobertor.  
  
Pero yo podré ser la que mas odia a este mundo, y todo eso..pero no es para tanto..vamos!!..debía de revisar afuera..quizás pudiera encontrar algo o alguien que me indicara en que sitio tan "alentador", me encontraba..  
  
Mientras me disponía a salir, arreglándome un poco ( una linda chica siempre tiene que estar arreglada, ya sabe...por si las dudas), tome la chaqueta..y vi hacia fuera..todo estaba oscuro...era de noche..  
  
Al salir me encontré con una sorpresa...un chico..al que se le calculaba mi edad, permanecía sentado sobre un carro..que no tenia una buena pinta. Pero lo peor fue reconocer al chico...era el imbecil de Yoh..  
  
Al verme se voltio, y esa irritable y calmada sonrisa apareció en su rostro..  
  
" Despertaste n_n" - Dijo al mirarme...  
  
" Hubiera preferido quedarme dormida ¬ ¬" - Anuncie, mirándolo con mi siempre actitud fria, y mi entrecejo ceñido...- " Que diablos hacemos aquí??"- Pregunte ciertamente aludida e intrigada...  
  
" jiji...pues, trato de hacer que este auto funcione" - Mas interrogativas a mi cabeza, para que queria que funcionara??..., es que..rayos!!...no recuerdo nada...- " No me digas que te olvidaste de todo??" - Paf!!..fue como si el cretino hubiera tenido un encendedor y prendio mi cabeza....recordé todo...absolutamente todo!!...y no me gusto mucho lo que vino a mi mente.., creo que mi color rojo..que vino directamente como un semáforo..lo probo..  
  
" S-si...ya recuerdo" - Balbucee un poco anonadada, su risa se asentó aun mas, lo que hizo crecer un poco de furia de mi parte...  
  
" No es razon para que te sonrojes ^ ^" - Dijo calmadamente - " Bueno..esta es la estación..solo que...no hay nadie!! n_n" - Exclamo extrañamente feliz, que irónico..reírse...solo porque nuestra unica oportunidad de salir de este lugar estaba...desierto!!...de verdad, es una completa ironía..  
  
" Que..que no hay nadie??" - Pregunté, aun un poco insegura...ya saben..siempre hay que cerciorarse de que un idiota diga la verdad...porque son demasiados ingenuos..  
  
" - Sip!!..bueno, esta un carro al que llame Joly" - Dijo  
tranquilamente..tocando el capo de el "nuevo conocido"...- " En recuerdo  
a mi antigua novia" - sonrió.., increíblemente mas irritable de lo  
normal...o la que estaba irritada era yo??...si, creo..  
  
" No-Novia??- Le pregunte, un poco...enojada.., no se porque..  
  
" Si, novia...no la conoces " - Dijo rapidamente al ver mi cara, seguro que pensaba que la caeria a golpes...y por extraño que parezca, tenia razon..  
  
" Llamémoslo Cole" - Dije, deshaciendo mi colera - " Es el nombre de la persona que mas he querido"..  
  
Yoh me miro con los ojos casi cerrados...queria una competencia de novios y novias??..pues yo le daria una..y fuerte..  
  
" Kane, el nombre de la chica mas hermosa que yo alla visto" - Dijo sonriente.  
  
" Onen, el nombre del chico mas tierno del mundo" - Asegure, sonriendo tambien..  
  
" Leyn, la chica mas caliente..."  
  
" Sean..." - lo interrumpi.. -" El mas cariñoso que..." " Nichole.."  
  
" Sinju"  
  
" Melaneh"  
  
" Ted"  
  
Creo que ya inicio el colmo, o inicio para mi..porque ya no lo veo como competencia de amores de nuestra vida, sino como una competencia de simples nombres.., ya inventados por mi parte..., se que es un poco injunto..pero no creo que Yoh alla tenido tantas novias, el es muy feo..demasiado feo..y es imposible que tantas chicas hayan pasado por sus manos...o no??...me da igual...con tal, quizas con esta estupida competencia se pasaria el tiempo, y alguien nos veria aquí..  
  
" Michelle"  
  
"Michael"  
  
" Ali..."  
  
PIIII.. Que fue eso??.pues la corneta de un carro, ahora...como se cumplió mi maldito deseo, no se...y no se atrevan a preguntarme...porque lo mas simple que diria seria..."por simple casualidad". Pero eso no es todo, no..mas bien la casualidad se encontraba al observar a la persona que manejaba el carro..si, es verdad..los angeles caen del cielo..y las sorpresas viene por las autopista..O_o  
  
******  
  
Mayi: jeje, c que no esta taaaan bien como los otros..pero, es que ya tienen que regresar a la ciudad n_n...hay ocurriran mas cositas...  
  
Yoh: Co..cositas??  
  
Mayi: Sip!!..Cositaaaaaaas!!! ^ ^  
  
Yoh: //////////////_______________///////////////////  
  
Hao: Inventora O_O  
  
Mayi: Ya se n-n, bueno..eso eso todo...espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi no mucho..porque Annita se estaba comportando un poco fuera de verdad...es que..estaba frustrada...no la culpo..si yo estuviera con un loko en medio de la nada tambien estuviera asi..  
  
Yoh: Hey!!  
  
Mayi: Perdon, doble loko xD...asi que..nos vemos!!..Byep Byep, hasta el next cap..y muchas gracias por sus reviews!!..Sigan dejando please...que me animan a escribir mas n_n!! 


	5. En el ring de boxeo

Mayi: Ay...no quiero insultos !!! ^^  
  
Yoh: Deberias de pedir disculpas..  
  
Mayi: Anfel..  
  
Anfel: Hola (lanza un rayito hacia los dos hermanos)  
  
Hao- Yoh: @@_@@  
  
Hao: May!!...que te hice...  
  
Anfel: Hola!..  
  
Mayi: Nada n_n...bueno, para quienes no conocen a Anfel, es mi espiritu acompañante, ya lo presente en la otra historia...  
  
Anfel: Hola!..  
  
Hao: Demonios!...May..enseñale otra palabra!!  
  
Anfel: Hola!..  
  
Mayi-Hao-Yoh: '-.-  
  
Mayi: Bueno...este, perdon por la tardanza de esta historia, pero no tenia compu..., aquí tenemos la continuación..espero que les guste!  
  
********  
  
Vida De Adolescentes  
  
En el ring de boxeo  
  
Los Ángeles caen del cielo..y las sorpresas viene por la carretera...  
  
"Takanami??" – Pregunte enfadada al descubrir quien manejaba el maldito carro. Recuerdan que hace poco Yoh se disculpo conmigo por besar una chica??...pues la muy perra...vino a buscarlo..  
  
Mire enfadada el carro en el que llegaba. Un MBW negro, con aire acondicionado, asientos reclinables..Y solo tenia 14 años!!..Ni mi madre tiene un auto así!!..a mi solo me toca conformarme con una chatarra andante ultimo modelo..Si...ultimo modelo de la era prehistórica -.-. De seguro esa imbécil sobornaba a los policías con su dinero para que la dejaran manejar. A veces no se preguntan..para que son los policías..??..si si, se supone que es para eso de hacer que se cumpla la ley..pero dense cuenta...son otros imbéciles mas en este mundo!!..ven a un animal manejando...y no lo detiene!!..es que no se dan cuenta..??...no es muy normal ver a una perra conduciendo un MBW!!..Pero lo que hace el dinero..Bueno, yo no puedo decir nada...me dan bastante y hago lo que sea..., hasta suicidarme..., olviden eso ultimo ..  
  
"Yoh!..he estado buscándote toda la tarde!! – Exclamo con voz melosa. Es horrible esta tipa...no se que hice para merecer esto..Yoh me miro instantáneamente, luego sonrió en forma de burla..  
  
Así que te burlas..., no Asakura??...esperaras a ver...luego yo seré que te veré sufriendo, cretino, siempre existe una oportunidad para mi...entiéndelo!...Kyoyama no es fácil de vencer. Fruncí el entrecejo ante la presencia de dicha "señorita"..y le di la espalda...  
  
"Ah, Kyoyama!!...también estas aquí??" – Pregunto nada sorprendida – "Con que este es tu hogar.."- Se dan cuenta?..me insulta??...nadie me insulta ni a mi ni a mi hogar...solo yo puedo comparar mi casa con una estación de gasolina abandonada, no importa que sea verdad.  
  
"Pero pensé que era el tuyo...con que no vives aquí??" – Le respondí tratando de parecer que fuese algo inesperado. Temblaba de Ira..Se los juro!...no había nada mas provocativo en este momento que permanecer en un ring de boxeo..  
  
"Los espectadores gritaban excitados ante la pelea..la pelea del año...y muchos de los expertos comentaban que la ganadora seria la misma de todos los años..."  
  
Yoh se acerco a la ventana de auto, y metió la cabeza por ella para hablar con la perra. Sonreí maliciosamente. Me encantaría estar dentro del carro...y realizar un acto diabólico. Subir el vidrio..y dejar su estúpida cabeza atorada en ella. Luego arrancar a máxima velocidad...y el cuerpo de Yoh volando con la cabeza atorada en la ventana..no es una perfecta venganza??...pero no se puede cumplir...no desde donde estoy...fuera del carro...  
  
"Kyoyama contra Takanami..uno de los encuentros mas esperados de todos los tiempos..Las contrincantes suben al ring de boxeo..."  
  
Les diré algo. Me iré de aquí...y no montada en ese carro..!!...soy muy orgullosa, y no me arrepiento de serlo. Y no me rebajare al nivel de meterme en el carro de mi enemiga. Porque si!!...es mi enemiga!!...y no por lo que están pensando..no, si no porque toda aquella mujer que sea mas hermosa que yo, es mi enemiga!!...y estoy hablando en serio!!..  
  
Comencé a caminar hacia donde el carro había provenido. Asakura volteo sorprendido dijo algo a Takanami y vino corriendo hasta donde estaba yo.  
  
"Las contrincantes se lanza miradas asesinas, tratan de despedazarse solo con la mirada.."  
  
Si si..ya lo se..ese comentario de la pelea es demasiado infantil..pero es mi imaginación!!...y a muchos adolescentes nos gusta jugar con ella..cuanto lamento que la mía sea de este tipo..pero eso es lo que me pasa en estos momentos...estoy despedazando a Takanami con mis ojos.  
  
"Annita, que haces??" – Dijo Asakura caminado a mi lado. Que hipócrita es..., hacer como si no estuviese pasando nada...Arghh...solo haces que te odie mas, estúpido Asakura..  
  
"Que no ves que camino??..."- Es obvio no??...por eso sigue siendo un idiota para mi...  
  
"Si...pero no entiendo..Takanami nos puede llevar a casa" – Me dijo extrañado..me detuve con los puños apretados...  
  
"Yo no iré a ningún lado con....ella.." – Segui caminando, pero Yoh se detuvo...y rió de esa forma estúpida..me voltee indignada.. –"De que te ríes Asakura..!!??..."  
  
"De ti..jijiji...n_n"  
  
"Que??...eres un estúpido..."- Un pelito de mi liso cabellos se levanto rebeldemente...y es que me estaba alterando.., pero eso me hizo ver como una demente...un aura roja de furia rodeo mi cuerpo...  
  
"A..nni..ta.."- Me miro asustado.., y es que eso es lo que pretendo..que se asuste!!..y es que su maldita risa me tiene loca..repito..loca!!  
  
"Comienza la pelea!!...las dos mujeres se lanzan fuertes golpes, Kyoyama esquiva la mayoría de ellos...da un increíble golpe a Takanami en la cara!..Parece aturdida.."  
  
"Estoy...harta de ti..." – Mis ojos si hicieron chiquitos..-"Primero me secuestras!!...me llevas en una chatarra hasta nada...LA NADA!!...dejas que el estúpido taxi se marcha...e intentas...intentas...BESARME...!! y luego...me llevas a una estación abandonada...donde aparece la chica que trato...de BESARTE..." – Me sonroje...pero al fin había sucedido..me sentí libre...sentí como si hubiera sacado algo que me reventaba...me sentía desahogada...Yoh me miro asombrado..., parecía sonrojado..  
  
"Te acompaño" – Anuncio sonriente...lo mire buscando una respuesta a eso...  
  
"Takanami cae en el piso del ring...comienza la cuenta...tres...dos...uno...Y Kyoyama gana la pelea!!"  
  
Eso es lo que quería no??...que viniera conmigo...y no se porque, pero me alegro de que no haya ido con ella..de que allá permanecido conmigo..reinicie mi marcha..Él camino a mi lado...y acerco su mano a la mía, para luego tomarla entre las suyas..no hice nada...por primera vez en mi vida no me importo lo que hacia Yoh..mas bien me gustaba...y no es que me vuelva débil..no, pero no puedo rechazar algo con lo que me siento bien..  
  
Pero deben saber algo..ninguna mujer se rinde fácilmente...ninguna!!...El MBW arranco rápidamente y se detuvo frente a nosotros...Takanami daría pelea...y no seria nada fácil..Comenzaría la acción en mi vida...la acción esperada..., bueno, no al menos el tipo de accion que venia..  
  
*** Mayi: Bennoo n-n...este capitulo no fue tan bueno como los demas, según mi opinión, pero el proximo estara mucho mejor..  
  
Hao: Anfel...Hao (Señalandose a si mismo..)  
  
Mayi: En el prox. Se descubrira la indentidad de uno de los personajes o_O.., y tendra mas accion que los anteriores, si es que tienen ^^  
  
Yoh: Anfel...Yoh (Señalandose a si mismo)  
  
Hao: Hao!  
  
Yoh: Yoh!  
  
Mayi: '¬_¬...Ya!!...dejen a mi espiritu tranquilo!!  
  
Anfel: Hola! @_@  
  
Mayi: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo..luego de que mate a estos dos..  
  
Hao-Yoh: Mayy!!!!!! 


End file.
